Only one
by butterfly1415
Summary: Songfic. Near and Matt has loved each other their whole life, but never confessed to each other. But then Mello dies, and Matt has no one but Near left. NearxMatt. Song by Lifehouse.


**MattxNear**

**Only One**

**Song: 'Only one' by Lifehouse**

_He's got a pretty smile _

_It covers up the poison that he hides_

Everytime Near smiled, it took Matt's breath away. Near's smiles were very rare. But it also reminded him of, that everyone at Whammy's had a terrible past. That everytime they laughed, or smiled, the pain was just underneath.

_He walks around in circles in my head_

_Waiting for a chance to take me_

_A chance to break me down_

_A chance to take me down_

He couldn't stop thinking about him. His pretty smile, the red hair and those beautiful green eyes. Someday, he would confess his feelings to the redhead. He already knew what would happen. Matt would laugh at him. And then, Near would break down.

_Now I see that this burden you gave me _

_Is too much to carry_

_Too much to bury inside_

This crush, this love, was like a burden. He couldn't keep it inside. A few days ago, he had caught himself staring at the little pale boy. Mello had noticed it too. Lucky for him, he had always been good at talking himself out of things.

_I guess you're the only one_

_That nobody changes_

He saw Matt. He looked like himself. Like himself as a child, only taller and bigger. The same too-long red hair, the same googles, and the same love for video games.

_I guess you're the only one standing_

_When everything else goes down_

After all these years, he still loved him. Mello died. He was all alone. He never had contact with others than Mello, in Whammy's. He knew no one else. Except...Near.

_You're still the only one_

_You're still the only one_

He never had a crush on anyone else. He never loved anyone else the same way, he loved Matt. He tried kissing Linda once, but he didn't feel anything.

_It's all shallow and all so appealing_

_I'm up to my ankles and I'm drowning anyway_

It felt like he was drowning. In grief. He barely ate, didn't walk outside his apartment. What once had been his and Mello's. Now only his. He couldn't swim. He needed someone to save him. So he called Near.

_In a sea of sarcastic faces, familiar places_

_Where everything looks quite the same here_

Near hadn't exspected this. He got on a plane and went to England. Back home. It looked like it had back then. When they were children, and everything was so much better.

_It's all confusing, amusing, biter and tainted_

_The picture you painted to me_

_I guess you're the only one_

_That nobody changes_

It was still there. The picture Near painted for him once. In art class, when they were told to paint someone. Mello was sick, that day, so Matt and Near had to work together. They painted each other.

When class ended, Near walked out of class, leaving behind the picture he had painted of Matt.

A knock was heard. Near walked in. He looked older, but still like a child. With that beautiful white, almost silver, hair, the dark eyes and his pale skin.

_I guess you're the only one standing_

_When everything else goes down_

_You're still the only one_

_Who will never change faces_

_I guess you're the only one standing _

_When everything else goes down_

He had come to help Matt. He didn't know how. He sat on the floor, deciding it was time. Then those three little words came over his lips. He closed his eyes, didn't wanted to hear the laughter. But the room stayed silent.

_Just 'cause it's all in your head._

_Doesn't mean it has to be in mine_

_Don't believe what you said_

_Still can't get it out of my mind_

Did he say he love me?. Matt couldn't believe his own ears. He looked at Near, who, for some reason, had closed his eyes. The words kept repeatng themself in his head.

'_Ive tried to find myself in approval_

_I've already been there_

_Already done that_

_It got me nowhere_

He had tried denial. He had tried to ignore the feelings. But nothing worked.

_It brought me nothing_

But a good place to hide in

_No one to confide in now_

All those years in love, had brought him nothing. He never had the guts to say it. All those years brought him nothing but a place to go, when everything was too much. He touched Nears cheek, gently stroke it. He kissed the boy softly on his lips, and whispered; "I love you too, Nate."

_I guess you're the only one_

_That nobody changes_

_I guess you're the only one _

_Who will never change faces_

_I guess you're the only one_

**A/N: Please review if you like it.**


End file.
